


Twisted Match Maker

by haroldsanswer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demon!Harry - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slight Bondage, Smut, noncon, normal!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldsanswer/pseuds/haroldsanswer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this<br/>"Demon!Harry AU Where there’s a demon inside Harry but he doesn’t know. But Louis does. Because he’s been sleeping with demon!Harry. But not Harry. And one day demon!Harry decides to have fun so he randomly goes back inside Harry’s head in the midst of fucking Louis who is handcuffed to the bed.</p><p>I’d like it if demon!Harry tells Louis he’s backing off inside Harry’s head, and Louis cries and begs not to because he can’t let Harry see him like this.<br/>And so Harry basically wakes up to what looks like a rape scene, but with him on Louis.</p><p>I’m still imagining this with a happy ending so does that mean demon!Harry is a twisted matchmaker because that’s kind of cute"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Match Maker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry this is my first time writing smut and this is absolutely terrible! Criticism would be very helpful and so would feed back thank you :-) 
> 
> Also my tumbr http://5-seconds-of--larry.tumblr.com/

The first thing Louis Tomlinson notices about Harry Styles are his eyes. The bright green iris’ stand out more than the neon strobe lights of the night club, and he’s immediately reminded of the song ‘Green Eyes’ by Coldplay. Harry notices Louis as well, with a shy smile creating a dimple in his left cheek and a soft expression on his face. He makes his way over to Louis and offers to bye him a drink and that’s how it began.

At first it was just the random meetings in clubs and coffee shops then slowly turned into hot make-out sessions in each other’s flat. They never talked about it, because it was fine, they were fine. Til they weren’t.

 

**

 

It was on a Thursday evening and both of them had finished work and were lounging on Louis’ sofa watching repeats of Friends when Louis noticed the change.

One minute Harry was sitting beside him, his thighs touching his, the next he was straddling Louis, his hands on his cheeks. Louis gasped in shock from the sudden movement, but that didn’t cover the shock from looking up to Harry’s eyes. Expecting the bright green iris’, he was faced with the black coals that looked like death themselves. 

It was as if Harry had been possessed, Louis thought. Harry had never made a move on him without Louis’ encouragement or agreement and the difference of his eyes were frightening.

Harry smirked and began to rip his and Louis’ shirts off them and proceeded to grind down onto Louis’ curvy hips. Louis gasped in shock that formed into a moan, he could feel himself hardening underneath Harry and could also feel Harry’s solid member meeting his own.

Harry bit down on Louis’ neck hard enough to draw blood making Louis groan.

"H-Harry" Louis moaned brokenly.

"Yeah, babe?" Harry replied, his voice much rougher and deeper than usual, going straight to his dick

"D-don’t stop, pl-please!" He moaned and Harry only smirked more and began to grind down even harder.

Louis began to moan more, and cry out loader and loader. Harry continued to moan into Louis’ shoulder. Louis came with a loud cry of Harry’s name into his pants and Harry followed barely a second after.

"God, you’re so fucking hot, Lou" Harry murmured coming down from his high along with the smaller boy. He just gave a small smile but was gone quickly when he noticed that Harry’s eyes were still a midnight black. "Go to sleep, Lou" He whispered. 

Louis was about to protest when he realized how tired he really was. He gave one last cautious smile to Harry before falling into a deep sleep.

 

**

 

It continued for months, Harry’s whole personality changing as much as his eyes. He also became much more sexual as well, not that Louis was complaining, but he was when Harry never remembered any of it.

Louis started to read up on it, starting with mental health issues to demons and monsters. Louis quickly discovered that a demon had started to possess Harry more and more, scaring Louis to death. He also discovered that Harry had no idea about being possessed.

 

**

 

It was a normal day for Harry and Louis, they were sitting in a coffee shop round the corner from Harry’s flat enjoying a tea each and sharing a blueberry muffin when Louis saw him.

Harry’s demon. If he could call it that.

It looked like Harry’s double apart from the coal black eyes, arms riddled with patterns in blood red ink and a smirk etched on his deathly pale face, staring straight at Louis.

Normal Harry had been rambling about his uni course when he noticed that Louis was staring right passed him, his face close to resembling a ghost.

"Lou?" He asked worriedly trying to catch Louis’ attention. He faced Harry quickly and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah?" He said a little hoarsely, clearing his throat.

"You alright there?" Harry asked, chewing his bottom lip, anxiously.

"Yeah, perfectly fine, Haz, so what were you saying?"

 

**

 

Louis continued seeing demon Harry in different places when out with normal Harry. In the park, a pub, restaurants, clubs and in alleyways walking down the street. He never did anything, just stood and smirked evilly at the Louis, disappearing after Louis looks away. Which scarred Louis deeply, noticing that the demon hadn’t gone back into normal Harry’s mind for months.

Harry obviously noticed Louis’ discomfort at times and grew more and more worried for the smaller boy, never reassured by Louis’ weak smiles.

 

**

 

Harry decided to confront Louis one day, after finishing work at the record shop he began the short walk to Louis’ flat, knowing the other boy would be home from work by now. He knocked the door waiting for Louis to open.

He couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face when Louis pulled the front door open showing Louis wearing his black rimmed glasses, that Harry rarely seen him wearing, an over sized jumper, that Harry was sure that was his, and a pair of sweat pants. His hair was damp from the shower he had clearly just taken , leaving it fluffy against his forehead.

"Hi, Hazza" Louis smiled, biting his lower lip slightly,"come in" opening the door further allowing space for Harry to walk through. Harry slipped passed him and sat on the sofa, starting to feel nervous.

"So how are you?" Louis asked, despite only seeing the younger boy the day before.

"I’m good, I actually want to talk to you though" He said, watching Louis’ face, an undetectable emotion flashing through his eyes.

"Ok, what-what do you want to talk about?" Louis stuttered. Harry took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"Um, well I know we’ve been friends for a while," he coughed uncomfortably," and that we’ve um, started spending a lot of time together but you seem to just get really uncomfortable sometimes and I’m worried. I’m sorry if I’ve done anything to make you feel like that at all and I’m just really sorry, Lou" Harry explained his voice cracking slightly.

"What? Harry you don’t make me feel uncomfortable at all in any way. You are the most comfortable person I feel around now and I love being with you" Louis said taking his hand in his own. Harry looked at they’re joined hands before lifting his gaze to Louis’ face to find him looking back at him. His eyes feel to Louis’ lips and started to move in, noticing Louis doing the same. Their lips were millimeters apart, breathing into each others mouths. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut ad he took the last small move connecting their mouths together. They kissed slow and passionate, opened mouth when Harry pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth. The kiss became more frantic and rushed adding more teeth and tongue, more biting and sucking.

Louis’ arm snaked around Harry’s neck, his hands nesting in his curly locks and started gripping, enticing a moan from Harry’s mouth only to be muffled by Louis. Harry’s arms circled around Louis’ waist pulling him onto his lap. Small breaths, whimpers and moans were the only sounds in the flat.

"Bedroom" Louis gasped, feeling Harry’s large grip his thick thighs and lifting him up and rushing towards to the bedroom still furiously kissing. Kicking the door open, Harry threw Louis onto his double bed and grinned down at him, the same look on his face when Louis first seen in the club, biting his lip softly before crawling up with the bed to Louis face, he smiled before beginning to kiss him again.

The kissing was only stopped when they started to remove one and others clothes leaving them in their boxers.

"Fuck, Harry! Fuck me" Louis whimpered, feeling Harry’s hard cock against his own.

"Shit, babe. Lube?" Harry gasped.

"Bathroom, hurry" Louis moaned. Harry gave one last kiss before standing up and running into the bathroom in Louis’ room, quickly grabbing the lube and condoms from the cupboard and running back to the bedroom. Harry stopped in his tracks to find Louis, completely naked and stroking his own dick, biting his lip, eyes squeezed shut with his other hand pinching his left nipple. Little breathless moans leaving his mouth. Harry quickly discarded himself of his boxers and crawled back on top of Louis.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hands from his cock and nipple making Louis look at him, eyes blown with lust. He grinned slyly up at him and grabbed the lube from his side and pushed it into hand. Harry smirked before kissing his way down Louis’ body, lifting his legs on his shoulders, face level with his hole.

Louis stared at the ceiling, chest heaving, feeling Harry’s curls between his thighs, his hot breath on his hole making him whimper.

Harry’s tongue darts out and lick a long, thick strip over the fluttering pink rim over and over again before stabbing his tongue into the velvety heat, encouragement from Louis’ breathless whimpers and cries.

 “Fuck, Harry, just fuck me already. F-fuck!” His hands reaching purchase in Harry’s curls and pulling him away. 

Harry looks up at Louis before grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking up three fingers. “Ready, Lou?” Harry asked, his middle finger pressed against his hole.

"Yes, fuck yes, Harry!" Louis cried as Harry pushed in, only a few thrust later, finding the bundle of nerves making Louis’ whole body jerk and make up gasp. Harry added a second finger, continuing to hit Louis’ prostate.

Louis’ nailed were digging into Harry’s back and shoulders, mind blank with pleasure when Harry stopped. Louis whimpered and looked down to find that Harry’s green list blown eyes were replaced with demon Harry’s black coal, staring at him filled with pure evil.

"Hi, Louis. Miss me?" The demon smirked, slithering up Louis’ body like a snake. Louis could see the blood red ink covering his body in what seemed to be in an ancient looking patterns. His black claw like nails scratching down Louis’ body, making Louis gasp in shock and begin to tremble in fear.

"Please get off me. Please!" Louis cried, tears stinging his eyes.

"But what’s the fun in that" The demon said lowly in Louis’ ear. Louis attempted to push the demon off of him but to no success. "Tut tut tut, Louis. Keep doing that and I’m going to have to tie you up" The demon hissed at Louis, only making Louis push at him harder and harder, but couldn’t win against the creature that took form of the boy he had fallen for. He sat up and glared at the trembling boy.

"What did I tell you? I’m going to have to tie you up now!" The demon growled before grabbing a discarded belt and took hold of Louis’ wrists before securing them together using the belt to lock them against the headboard. Louis had began to cry now.

"Please, stop it, please, please get off me now" He cried but the creature only smirked before grabbing Louis’ legs and throwing them over his broad shoulders. He took old of his nine inch dick before thrusting it into the smaller boy making him cry and scream in pain. He pulled out before thrusting in again. Harder. And kept doing this again and again.

"I’m going to go now, Louis" The demon whispered while still pounding into the tight heat. "I’m going to let your beloved Harry see you like this. See him raping you like this"

"No! Don’t do that to him please. I can’t let him see me like this please." Louis pleaded, still in pain.

"Goodbye, Louis" The demon smirked before leaving Harry’s body.The ink on his body fading away as Harry shook his head and opened his eyes, revealing the bright green iris’ once again. He looked to find Louis, tied up, tears streaming down his face, sobbing and looking at Harry. He felt the tight heat around his cock and looked down to see him buried inside Louis.

He’s raping Louis.

"No, Harry, it’s not you!" Louis cried, attempting to move his arms making the headboard shake. Harry’s eyes were wide as he looked at the scene. He quickly pulled himself out Louis making the smaller boy wince.

"Louis, I’m so so sorry" Harry cried reaching up with untie Louis’ arms and pulling the boy into his chest. "I’m so sorry, Lou" Harry sobbed into his hair.

"No, Harry, you were possessed. It wasn’t you, it was demon in your body, Harry don’t blame yourself." Louis pleaded, his hands holding Harry’s cheeks making him look at him.

"How?" Harry asked.

"I-I don’t know, but it’s gone know ok. We can talk in the morning, love. Please don’t blame yourself though" Louis said placing a loving kiss on Harry’s lips.

"I’m sorry, Lou" Harry breathed. "Shh, don’t be. We’re ok now, alright" Louis exclaimed lying down next to Harry. He nodded and wrapped an arm around the smaller boys waist and kiss his hair whispering,

"I love you".

"I love you too, Harry" Louis whispered.

Knowing that it was true and that they were fine. They had each other. Louis silently thanking the horrible creature for bringing the boys together finally.


End file.
